The present invention relates to billfolds, wallets and the like, and more particularly to credit card holders for use in billfolds or wallets and for providing a plurality of compartments for receiving credit cards or similar items in stacked shingled relationship.
Billfolds and wallets including means for receiving credit cards are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,063, issued to Dengel Dec. 17, 1974 and assigned to an assignee in common with that of the present invention.